La Tempête du Temps
by komaki-56
Summary: OS. 50ans après la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, un vieux monsieur reçoit une invitation pour la commémoration de la dernière bataille. Il y retrouve des souvenirs, et Elle.


La tempête du temps.

Comme chaque matin, je m'éveille et un sourire triste vient étirer mes lèvres fatiguées. Mon regard se pose sur le portrait de ma femme, partie avant moi. Atteinte d'une maladie incurable, elle s'est éteinte il y a quelques années déjà.

Comme chaque matin, je sors de mon lit difficilement. Mon dos me fait souffrir un peu. J'appelle mon Elfe de Maison.

Comme chaque matin, j'avale diverses potions. Les années se font sentir de plus en plus durement chaque jour. Et les traitements se font de plus en plus lourd. Moi aussi, je suis malade. D'une maladie qui se nomme vieillesse.

Comme chaque matin, mon Elfe de Maison m'aide à m'habiller. J'ai mis au loin ma fierté d'antan, et accepte désormais sans broncher le soutient qu'il m'apporte.

Comme chaque matin je descends les escaliers, doucement, pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Comme chaque matin, et cette fois le temps n'y peut rien, mon Elfe m'apporte le journal et mon courrier. Je parcours le journal, ennuyé. Rien de très intéressant. J'ouvre les différentes lettres. Mon fils m'envoie une carte postale de ses vacances, avec sa femme et ses enfants. Ils passeront sans doute me voir dans deux semaines et cela me ravit. Une enveloppe différente des autres attire mon attention. Je l'ouvre prestement, et découvre une carte. C'est une invitation à un bal pour les cinquante ans de la fin de la Guerre.

Je hausse un sourcil. Ce tic ne m'a pas quitté depuis Poudlard.

Cette réception m'intéresse. Voilà de quoi me sortir de ma solitude et de mes habitudes.

Je réponds par retour de hibou que j'y serais, seul. Finalement, ce matin n'est pas comme tous les matins.

Je passe les portes de la Salle de Réception du Ministère.

Le décor est grandiose. Je suis reçu par le Ministre de la Magie en personne, Percy Weasley. Depuis le temps que je vis plus ou moins reclus chez moi, je n'ai pas accordé de temps à entretenir mes anciennes relation. Et c'est avec surprise que je découvre les nouvelles physionomies des personnes que j'ai côtoyé pendant des années.

Percy Weasley, grand et élancé dans mon souvenir, s'est empâté. Ses cheveux roux et blancs laissent apercevoir une calvitie bien avancée. Sa voix est rouillée, sa poigne moins ferme. La grande vague de la vieillesse ne l'a pas manqué, et pour confirmer ce tableau, il s'éloigne, s'appuyant sur une canne. Sa silhouette courbée s'éloigne, et je pense que si je l'avais croisé en d'autres circonstances, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas reconnu.

Tout à mes réflexions sur le Ministre de la Magie, je déambule de mon pas lourd, qui n'est plus aussi sûr et volontaire depuis longtemps. Je vais ainsi de conversation en conversation, rencontrant ici une ancienne maîtresse, redécouvrant là un ami perdu de vue depuis maintes années déjà. Je sers la main du grand héros, Auror à la retraite Harry Potter. Nous échangeons quelques banalités. Nous avons été ennemis, puis amis quand nos emplois respectifs nous imposaient de travailler de concert. Avec lui non plus, le temps n'a pas été tendre. Sa peau, abîmée déjà à cause de son métier, craquelle à de nombreux endroits. Sa main tremble quand je la lui sers. Seuls ses yeux semblent le rattacher au passé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand le champagne commence à altérer les esprits et rend les plus aigris en gais pinsons, j'entends une voix qui m'appelle.

La voix m'est familière et étrangère à la fois, comme une musique qui m'avait bercée il y a longtemps et dont la mélodie s'était effritée doucement dans mes souvenirs. Je me retourne pour voir la douce personne à qui appartient cette voix sucrée. Autant je n'aurais pas reconnu le Ministre, autant je la reconnais immédiatement, elle. Elle a tellement changé et si peu changé à la fois que s'en est troublant.

Elle doit remarquer mon trouble car ses lèvres gercées et fatiguées s'étirent en ce magnifique sourire qui a su me séduire voilà longtemps. Elle se tient encore droite et fière contre la tempête du temps, essuyant rafale après rafale, lentement mais sûrement les dégâts de la vieillesse. Alors que les autres autour d'elle ont baissé les bras face à cet ouragan, elle semblait être la seule à ne pas avoir abdiqué, à rester debout.

Sa posture de princesse, fragile autant qu'inébranlable, met en valeur sa poitrine, bijou de femme, pétrie par le temps, qui n'est plus aussi ferme qu'autrefois, mais pas encore flétrie.

Elle est magnifiée par une rivière de diamants, posée sur elle dans le seul but d'accroître sa lumière et d'éclipser par ce fait toutes les autres femmes qui deviennent subitement à mes yeux fades et insipides.

Ses cheveux blancs encadrent son visage en une douce barrière qui semble absorber les assauts de la vieillesse. La peau de ses joues est quelques peu fripée, un peu tâchée, comme si la vieillesse n'avait fait que l'éclabousser. Son nez droit, certes un peu long, est encadré de deux beaux yeux clairs, brillants encore de leur innocence d'enfant et de joie de vivre, deux belles éclaircies ensoleillées dans la tempête du temps.

- Bonjour Drago, fait-elle de sa voix douce.

- Bonjour Hermione.


End file.
